Harry Potter: Making Things Right
by Ugnep2000
Summary: What does Harry do when he finds Hermione's dead body after the Final battle?
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter: Making Things Right**

Harry Potter looked at the disintegrating body of the self proclaimed Lord Voldemort. He had finally vanquished him. Dumbledore, as usual, had been right. After Voldemort struck Harry down with killing curse, Harry once again survived and defeated Voldemort for good. "Well, I guess it's over," he sighed to nobody in particular.

Yes, Voldemort had been defeated, but at what cost? His parents, and all those lost in the First War. Cedric, struck down by that filthy coward Pettigrew. Sirius, his beloved godfather, killed by that bitch Bellatrix. Dumbledore, who arranged his death with Snape. The whole Weasley clan was wiped out in an attack on the Burrow, which was burned to the ground.

At least Hermione wasn't dead. She was his one hope, his lifeline. She was his best friend, always loyal to the end, unlike Ron, who was always the lazy slacker. It was always Ron who started fights in the Golden Trio. Harry and Hermione almost never quarreled, the only time being when she took his Firebolt away. And she did that for his safety, he realized. He had loved her for quite some. Ron had too, but Hermione always rejected his advances. Well, now that Voldemort was dead, what better time to get to spend more time with Hermione? Perhaps they would fall in love and get married, have children! Yes, there were immense casualties in the fight against Voldemort, but it was worth it. Harry immediately set off to find Hermione.

Hogwarts was a complete mess. The Great Hall was in shambles, and many of the towers were still burning fiercely. "Nothing a bit of magic won't solve," Harry thought. He found Madam Pomfrey tending to dozens of wounded in the Hospital Wing.

"Harry? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out there, fighting?"

Harry smiled inwardly. Apparently news hadn't got out that he had defeated Voldemort.

"There's no need to be fighting. I defeated Voldemort and he's not coming back. It's time to settle down and relax for the first time in my life."

"If anyone deserves relaxation it is certainly you. The amount of times I treated you in this Hospital Wing..." Madame Pomfrey beamed at Harry, no doubt delighted that the war was finally over.

"That reminds me, have you seen Hermione here?" Harry asked, desperate to find her.

"No," Madame Pomfrey replied, "I'm sure she will be jubilant to hear the news."

Meanwhile, Harry was starting to get slightly worried. Where was Hermione? If she was... No he couldn't think like that. "She will be alive, she must be," Harry pleaded silently...

He rounded the corner and was met with a sight that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

It was Hermione.

Her chocolate brown eyes were staring sightlessly ahead and her lips were slightly parted.

Harry tried to hold back the tears, but failed miserably. He sat down next to her lifeless body and started crying with choked sobs.

"How could this happen?" he thought despondently. Then he remembered with a start what Hermione had given him right before the battle.

Fishing through his pocket, he found what he was looking for, a shiny golden Time Turner. Hermione's last words to him were how to do the ritual which would take him back 3 years and put his mind in his 14 year old body.

"If the war gets too bad, you can give yourself a second chance." She had said.

Well, the war was won, but at what cost? He would never find happiness in a world without Hermione.

"I might as well get started with the ritual," he sighed to himself.

After a few minutes of preparation, he began the incantation. This was very advanced magic indeed. Going back in time is one thing, but transferring your mind to your 14 year old body is another.

Suddenly, a swirling golden portal materialized next to Harry. He hesitated, looked at Hermione's lifeless husk, and stepped through the portal.

AN: About the time turner: I just wanted to avoid the whole "There are 2 Harries" thing.


	2. Chapter 2: Back From The Future

Chapter 2: Back from the Future

Harry woke up in a dark, strange room. He fumbled for his glasses, muttering under his breath. Where on Earth was he?

It took his eyes a moment to adjust to the dark and he suddenly realized where he was. He was in the Gryffindor Boys Dormitory, with Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus.

But _when_ was he? For all he knew, this could be his 6th year! Other than that, it looked like the ritual worked perfectly fine. He had all his body parts and his brain appeared to be functionally normally.

"Well, I'm sure tomorrow will tell," Harry thought groggily. Right now he needed sleep. That ritual was pretty exhausting.

With a yawn, he collapsed on his four poster bed and fell asleep within minutes.

He woke up and blearily rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Time to find out when I came out," He thought wryly.

He hurried down to the Great Hall and started munching on some bacon when he saw "Professor Moody" (a.k.a Barty Crouch Junior) enter the Great Hall.

"So I got it right, this is my 4th year," Harry mused.

Suddenly Hermione entered the Great Hall. His heart sped up and he felt an overwhelming sense of relief. It quickly vanished when he saw Ron enter as well.

"Slept well?" Hermione asked as she stared at the food as if it were poisoned.

"Not really," Harry said truthfully. "And Hermione, the food isn't poisoned. What you don't realize is that House Elves _love _working. In fact, if they are set free their magic slowly drains away and they die after a few years. Do you want to kill them?"

Hermione's face turned pale and she stuttered," N-no, I-I didn't know that. How did you know that?"

"Uh oh" Harry thought. "Umm, Dobby told me. He said his magic was getting weaker. That's why he decided to work at Hogwarts."

"Oh, well then, it's not really slave labor if they enjoy it?" Hermione said hesitantly.

"What does it matter? Food is food." Ron said with his mouth full, quite reminiscent to a red-headed pig.

"Honestly Ronald..." Was all Hermione said.

They soon received their schedules and headed off to their first period class.

Herbology was fairly normal; they simply collected the bubotuber pus. Harry did this quite cautiously; he remembered what it did to Hermione's hand.

Next was Potions. Snape greeted the class with his customary sneer which seemed to linger longer on Harry and Neville.

He eventually put the instructions on the board and they began their potions.

"Won't Snape be surprised at my amazing level of brewing?" Harry thought with a smirk.

At the end of the lesson, Harry and Hermione's potions were a perfect dark green; Ron's was reminiscent of urine, while Neville's was neon pink.

Hermione gasped when she saw Harry's flawless potion.

"Harry! That's perfect! How did you do that?" Hermione asked.

"I just followed the instructions" Harry said nonchalantly, although he was hiding a smile.

"I'm also slightly insulted that you think I am incapable of brewing a simple potion." Harry said teasingly.

"It's just... well... you've never really been good at potions. Where did this come from?" Hermione was a little perplexed as to how Harry actually created a successful potion.

"God, was I really that bad?" Harry thought to himself before answering Hermione's question.

"I might've taken a peek into the potions book ..."

"I'm proud of you, Harry! We'll see if you're this good in other classes!"

Harry just smiled and headed off to his next class. What a good decision he had made turning the clock back 3 years! Hermione was proud, Ron was sulking, and Sirius was alive.

The next classes passed quite quickly, with Harry and Hermione mastering the spells immediately.

By dinner time, Hermione was astonished. Harry must have turned into a magical prodigy over the summer! He made a perfect potion, mastered all the spells faster than she did, and constantly had that irritating smirk on his face.

Harry noticed Hermione frowning and asked her what was wrong.

"Oh nothing, just thinking about how well you've been doing lately."

There! That smirk right back on his face! Silently Hermione admitted to herself that she was probably just being jealous.

"What can I say Hermione? I just decided to take my studies seriously for once." This wasn't _really _a lie.

"Well, I hope you continue to do that. It's good to have some competition." Hermione said with a flashy grin.

"Mental, both of you," Ron muttered as he stuffed food into his mouth at an impressive rate.

"There's nothing wrong with having something more in life than food, Ronald." Hermione sighed.

Meanwhile, a discussion was taking place in the Headmaster's Office.

"He is amazing, Albus. He not only mastered the spell, He did it faster than Ms. Granger. I spoke to Filius and he had a similar report. Even Severus told me that Harry finally made an 'adequate' potion."

"I am at a loss as to how Harry's sudden increase in knowledge. He was always a better than average student but by the end of the year he will probably be the top student."

"I do not think you should jump to such hasty conclusions after the first day." Dumbledore said sternly.

"We will give him time, and see what he becomes. He is Harry Potter after all..."


	3. Impostor Revealed

Chapter 3

Harry continued to surprise everyone. He learned all the spells faster then everyone, aced all the tests and homework. An aura of power seemed to radiate off him.

Hermione really liked this new Harry. He was confident, intelligent, and seemed to know what she was thinking.

Harry was having a great time in Hogwarts. He already knew all the spells and theories and the classes were a joke. He had also decided to drop Divination. That old bat had predicted his death far too many times to make the class worth having. To replace it he had started Ancient Runes, which had made Hermione delighted.

He knew that Hermione was getting closer to him every day. He kept asking himself, "How could I have possibly fallen for Ginny?"

He still saw Ginny throwing him adoring stares, and quite frankly, it was sickening. "I save her life once, and she's all over me." Harry thought, annoyed.

He also noticed Ron throwing lustful glances at Hermione and they were making him quite angry. The way Ron was looking at her was like she was nothing but a pair of breasts.

"He will be dealt with soon enough," Harry thought darkly. "Just let him try something..."

Meanwhile he had to devise a plan to reveal who "Professor Moody" really was. He had an invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map. It shouldn't be too hard. The best time to do it would be during the choosing of the champions.

"Moody" would be in front of the whole school and would revert to Barty Crouch Jr. for everyone to see, showing who had placed his name in the Goblet. Yes, that was when he would do that. For now, he had to think of a plan...

"Well, Albus? I think after a month it is no longer a hasty conclusion." Professor McGonagall stated triumphantly.

"Very well, Minerva. I admit that you were right. He is indeed a prodigy. I have spoken to all his teachers, and they all gave me glowing reviews. I take it you wholeheartedly agree with his decision to drop Divination?" Dumbledore sighed.

"Of course! You know how I feel about that subject. I was a little worried about how he would adapt to Ancient Runes, but he is doing phenomenally." Professor McGonagall smiled.

"Yes, this is an enormous change in Harry. He acts like someone far older than his age. However, I do not think we should worry. For now, we should welcome his new talents." Dumbledore proclaimed.

"I agree completely. Maybe for once we will have a relatively normal school year!" Minerva stated as she walked out of the office.

Another month passed, going by quite smoothly. Harry and Hermione grew closer, and further away from Ron. He seemed to be getting more jealous of Harry each day.

The delegations of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were scheduled to arrive today.

Harry had seen all this before, everyone oohed and ahhhed as the Durmstrang ship emerged from the depths of the sea. There were also numerous gasps and shrieks of excitement as the Beauxbatons carriage flew into view.

Hermione was getting very tired of Ron. He was more of a nuisance than a friend these past two months, and he now was rambling on and on about Krum.

"You would think he's a poof, the way he was trailing around Krum." Harry muttered to Hermione.

"Harry!" Hermione looked scandalized.

"What? I'm just making a conclusion from an observation. He is spending a little too much time talking to Krum." Harry smiled at Hermione.

Hermione shuddered. Harry had no idea what that smile did to her. Her insides seemed to melt whenever he did that. "Well, I doubt Ron is a- you know what. He just probably wants to meet a famous Quidditch player for the first time." Hermione managed to respond.

"Yeah, probably. Oh, I guess you were right after all." Harry had suddenly noticed Ron change from worshipping Krum to staring at a Beauxbatons student who Harry knew was Fleur.

"Did you notice that every single boy is staring at that woman?" Hermione glanced around and saw dozens of glazed eyes staring at the same thing.

"Well, that means she is probably a Veela. Or at least has some Veela blood in her. You know what a Veela is, right?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Yes, of course, that would explain it. But why aren't you looking at her?" Hermione was a little excited but confused.

"I did throw off the imperious curse on my first go. I probably have strong mental barriers or something." Harry mused.

Inside, Hermione was thrilled. She had read in a book that the Veela's allure did not affect people who had extremely strong mental barriers... or people who were in love.

The next day dawned quicker than Harry would have liked.  
>"This is the day." He thought. "The day when I must reveal the imposter and foil Voldemort's plan. It had all begun on this day, 13 years ago. The anniversary of his parents' deaths." Harry grimly smiled.<p>

The day seemed to drag on as long as possible. Every minute was an hour, and time was moving through jell-o.

Finally, after an eternity, the moment came. About 2 hours before dinner, Harry slipped his invisibility cloak over his shoulders, took the Marauder's Map and his fake polyjuice potion. He had made a potion that mimicked the taste of polyjuice but had none of its effects. He would switch the real polyjuice with the fake one and the fake Moody would be revealed!

He looked at the Marauder's Map. Alastor Moody was as usual, in the DADA classroom was leaving the castle. "Perhaps reporting to Voldemort." Harry mused to himself.

He quickly made his way to the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom and made the switch. Now, he had to simply wait for dinner. Sighing in relief, he went to the common room and relaxed.

Dinner came quickly, and Harry and Hermione made their way down to eat. Harry was practically vibrating with anticipation, this was it! Dinner passed without event, and Dumbledore's voice soon rang throughout the Great Hall.

"The time has come to choose our champions. I will stand back and let the Goblet do its work.

And work it did. Krum's name came out, followed by Fleur's, and finally Cedric's. While this was happening, Harry was staring very intently at "Moody." "Any minute now." He thought.

"Harry Potter." The name rang throughout the confines of the Great Hall. Hermione looked scared and confused, Ron looked thunderous, and Harry was expressionless.

He slowly walked to the room with the Champions and waited for everyone to burst in.

Meanwhile the Champions had other things to say.  
>Fleur started, "What are you doing here, leetle boy?"<p>

"What do you think, lady? I'm competing." Harry had to bite a snigger at Fleur's expression. She was about to respond, but was interrupted by the doors bursting open. In came Dumbledore, Madame Maxime, Karkaroff, and "Moody."

They all started yelling, while Harry patiently waited. Any second now... Yes!

Moody was convulsing violently, thrashing wildly. His face looked as if several snakes were wriggling under it. The other Professors merely watched in shock.

Finally, it was over.

"Barty Crouch Junior." Dumbledore whispered.

He quickly stunned him and explained to the others, "Barty Crouch Junior was an extreme supporter of Voldemort. He was sent to Azkaban for a very heinous crime which I will not mention. He was thought to have died in there. Apparently not. Cedric, can you get Professor Snape and tell him to bring Veritaserum?"

"Of course, sir" Cedric hastily departed in search of Snape.

"Well, I guess we know who put my name in the goblet." Harry remarked dryly.

"Indeed." Dumbledore responded.

Meanwhile Karkaroff was getting very annoyed, "You let this imposter roam the school for 2 months?"

Dumbledore bowed his head, "He was very good. I am ashamed that I was so easily deceived."  
>Karkaroff merely grunted and looked at Crouch.<p>

Meanwhile, Snape had arrived he quickly took stock of the situation and poured the Veritaserum in Barty Crouch's mouth.

Barty sputtered, and awoke, his eyes taking the usual glazed look.

Dumbledore immediately began the questions.

"Who are you?"

"Bartemius Crouch Junior."

"Did you put Harry's name in the goblet?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"The Dark Lord was planning to use a ritual to revive himself. For this ritual, he needs Potter's blood. I was to get Potter's name in the Goblet, make sure he survives, and get him to the Dark Lord."  
>"I think we've heard enough. I will call Cornelius and inform him of this development." Dumbledore said as he stunned Barty.<p>

Harry was gleeful. Everything had worked perfectly! Barty was caught, Voldemort's plan was foiled. And now he would compete in a tournament where he would use his knowledge to blow everyone else out of the water.

"Excuse me, sir; will I still have to compete?" He still had to keep up the pretense of a frightened boy.

"I'm afraid so, Harry." Dumbledore replied gravely.

"Well, that was a very successful Halloween!" Harry thought to himself.

AN: Warning: Updates will be few and far between. I live a very busy life and this is merely something I do in my free time. Please review!


End file.
